Harry Potter und der Spion der Nächte, Kapitel 4
by SpionderNaechte
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und der Spion der Nächte!


Überraschungen

Am Abend, nach dem Abendessen, waren Hermine, Harry und Ron im Zimmer und schwiegen.

Harry hatte ihnen schon alles erzählt, was es zu bereden gab. Zu Malfoys Entschuldigung hatte Ron nur geschnaubt, Hermine jedoch hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und hatte gesagt: „Ich glaube, es tut ihm wirklich Leid und er und seine Mutter sollten dringend hier bleiben"

Harry hätte ihr am Liebsten gesagt, dass er es auch gut fand, dass die Malfoys die Seiten gewechselt hatten und er ihnen selbst Schutz geben würde, hätte ihnen das geholfen. Doch Hermine würde nicht verstehen, dass er einfach nicht glaubte, Draco zu vertrauen, wenn er einst für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte, so Leid es ihm auch tat. Was Vertrauen anging hatte er im letzen Jahr genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

Zudem wusste Harry nicht, ob er hier blieb, denn im Tropfenden Kessel hatte er die ganze Zeit gewohnt und Ron hatte nichts erwähnt, ob Harry mit zu ihm kommen konnte, was Harry natürlich am Liebsten war.

Nach ein wenig unterdrückender Stille räusperte Hermine sich: „Sollen wir nicht ‚Snape explodiert' - ?", sie brach ab, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich überhaupt was spielen will, was irgendwas mit ihm zu tun hat", murmelte Ron und sagte somit genau das, was Harrys Blick deutete.

„Wir können doch nicht hier sitzen und gar nichts tun. Ihr stellt euch echt an!", fauchte Hermine und stand auf, gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, trat Mrs Weasley herein.

„Huch, entschuldige Hermine", meinte sie zerstreut. „Ron, Harry? Wir gehen gleich. Willst du mit zum Fuchsbau kommen?", fragte sie an Harry gewand.

In Harrys Inneren schrie es. Natürlich wollte er zu seinen Freunden, darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gehofft, aber der Fuchsbau hieß auch Ginny. Wenn er jeden Tag mit ihr zusammen war, würde er bestimmt nachgeben.

„Ja, gerne Mrs Weasley", sagte er. Ginny hin oder her, seine Freunde waren wichtiger.

„Na gut, dann packt eure Sachen um sieben ist Abfahrt". Sie eilte wieder nach unten.

„Toll, Harry, dann bist du endlich bei uns", sagte Hermine, die ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie eingeschnappt war.

Sie verabschiedeten sich pünktlich von den Ordenmitgliedern. Remus bat Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny vom ‚Imago' zu sprechen, wenn sie von dem geheimen Gemälde sprachen. Nachdem sie sicher waren, nichts vergessen zu haben apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau.

Die Malfoys waren im Gemälde geblieben. „Dort kommt niemand ohne so leicht rein, der nicht im Orden ist", hatte Minerva gesagt, als Draco sie auf den versprochenen Schutz angesprochen hatte.

Im Fuchsbau sah es so aus wie immer. Es roch herrlich und Harry fühlte sich zu Hause. Er war hundemüde und ging direkt mit Ron nach oben in sein Dachzimmer, packte seine Sachen aus und schlief direkt ein. (Hermine schlief in Fred und Georges altes Zimmer)

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich wunderbar ausgeschlafen. Ron war auch schon wach. Er lächelte Harry an. „Komm runter. Mum hat das Frühstück schon fertig"

Mr Weasley war bei der Arbeit, so frühstückten sie heute ausnahmsweise nur zu fünft. Es war angenehm, obwohl Harry Ginnys Blicke mied.

„Ich muss heute ein wenig einkaufen gehen, meine Lieben", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, dass ihr alleine seid, oder?". Sie blickte Hermine und Harry an, die sofort den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wohin gehst du denn?", fragte Ginny.

„In die Winkelgasse", antwortete ihre Mutter, während sie sich noch ein Toast bestrich.

„Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Nein Ginny. Du musst hier bleiben". Mrs Weasley warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu.

„Warum mum?", nörgelte Ginny.

„Warum? Nun, meine Liebe, es ist zu gefährlich. So einfach ist das. Und ich will kein einziges Wort mehr hören!". Und so machte Mrs Weasley sich alleine auf in die grün auflodernden Flammen, die sie direkt zur Winkelgasse bringen würden.

Ginny blickte Harry an, verstand, dass er alleine sein wollte und stieg die Treppen rauf in ihr Zimmer.

Harry seufzte kaum merklich und folgte Hermine und Ron in Rons Dachbodenzimmer.

„Wann kommen deine Eltern eigentlich wieder", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten, die sie in Rons Zimmer saßen.

„Oh, sie kommen im Dezember wieder. Dann werde ich wohl auch abreisen. Aber gut das du das ansprichst. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu dritt Weihnachten und Sylvester bei uns feiern? Ihr seit beide herzlich eingeladen", antwortete Hermine prompt und blickte Harry und Ron erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja klar", sagte Ron und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Harry. „Du auch, Harry?"

„Gerne, Hermine, wenn es deinen Eltern nichts ausmacht"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", antwortete Hermine und strahlte. „Sie wollten euch sowieso näher kennen lernen"

„Dann hätten wir vielleicht auch Zeit über die - ", er stockte kurz.

„ – Horkruxe nach zu denken, Harry?", antwortete Hermine ruhig. „Das sollten wir bald tun"

Harry nickte.

„Aber haben wir Anhaltspunkte? Wie sollen wir die restlichen sonst finden?", fragte Ron.

„Ron? Ich weiß nicht … lass uns die Zeit hier genießen und nicht an das Bevorstehende denken. Wir haben genug Zeit, wenn wir bei Hermine sind, einverstanden?", sagte Harry.

„Klar, kein Problem", murmelte Ron.

Ginny störte sie nicht und Harry hatte bald das Gefühl ganz alleine mit seinen besten Freunden im Fuchsbau zu sein. Sie redeten über Quidditch, spielten Schach (Hermine fand Zauberschach zu barbarisch) und grübelten herum, was Malfoy im Moment tat und ob er wirklich gut war.

Als Mr Weasley von der Arbeit zurückkam, kochte Mrs Weasley gerade. Es gab Kartoffelpüree mit Würstchen.

Ginny war sehr verstimmt und grummelte nur etwas unverständliches, als ihre Mutter fragte was denn los sei.

Harry musste sich zurückhalten Ginnys Kinn zu heben und sie zu küssen. Doch Ron sorgte für Ablenkung.

„Da ist Hermes, was macht der denn hier?", rief er und deutete zum Fenster.

Mrs Weasley lies ihre Gabel fallen und bekam sofort feuchte Augen.

„Hol ihn, Ron", sagte Mr Weasley, er war bleich im Gesicht geworden.

Ron stand auf, lies Percys Eule herein und band den Brief ab.

Hermine warf Harry einen Blick zu. Dass Percy schrieb, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Liebe Mutter, Lieber Vater, Lieber Ron, Liebe Ginny und wer noch so alles zu Hause ist.", las Ron vor.

„Leider muss ich zu geben, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, tatsächlich zurück ist und ihr zu diesem Thema recht behalten habt. Doch ich denke ihr werdet verstehen, dass das Ministerium solch eine Nachricht nicht jedem dahergelaufenen abnimmt. Harry Potter hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit und es ist durchaus verständlich, dass er fantasiert. Dumbledore war alt und verrückt, als er dem Jungen diese, wie sich heraus stellte wahre, Information glaubte - "

Harry unterbrach Ron. „Das war aber mal anders", grummelte er. „Dumbledore war mal ein Genie"

„- Doch ich, und ich denke der Minister wird mir zustimmen, glaube, dass der Verlust von Dumbledore vermeidbar gewesen sein könnte. Aber er ist schon lange nicht mehr der, den du-weißt-schon-wen am meisten fürchtete. Ich denke auch, dass er genauso viel Respekt vor dem Ministerium hat -"

Mr Weasley schnaubte, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar.

„- Ich muss mich nicht entschuldigen, da weder ich, noch das Ministerium, irgendwelche, Fehler gemacht hat, die Grund sein für eure Missbilligung sein könnten. Ihr müsst zugeben, dass ihr euch sehr stur verhalten habt und meine Fortschritte bei meiner Arbeit nicht respektiert habt. Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf das was ich geleistet habe, außerdem weiß ich sehr genau, dass ihr euch eingesteht, dass ich die ganze Zeit im Recht war. -"

Diesmal hielt sich Mr Weasley nicht zurück. „Der Junge ist übergeschnappt"

„Warte dad, es wird noch besser", meinte Ron. „- Wir haben uns alle Missverstanden und ich nehme an, dass wir das Kriegsbeil begraben und neu anfangen können, sodass keiner eingeschnappt oder enttäuscht sein braucht. Ihr werdet froh sein zu hören, dass auch ich mein Glück in der Liebe gefunden habe. Penelope Clearwater aus meiner Zeit in Hogwarts wohnt bereits in meiner Wohnung in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Da ich zufällig mitbekommen habe, dass Bill eine Franzosin geheiratet hat, hoffe ich, dass ihr ihm meinen Glückwunsch ausrichtet.

In der Hoffnung, dass ihr alle wohl auf seit und mit Versöhnungsgrüßen, euer Percy"

Mrs Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Er will sich versöhnen, hörst du Arthur?", schluchzte sie.

„Auf so was hörst du doch nicht, oder?", rief Ginny entsetzt.

„Außerdem ist auf der Rückseite noch ein P.S". Mr Weasley deutete auf das Blatt in Rons Hand.

„P.S. Habt ihr noch Kontakt zu Harry Potter? Ich habe Ron schon einmal gesagt, dass der Umgang mit ihm schlecht ist. Zwar setzt die ganze Zaubererwelt auf ihn, jedoch ist das Ministerium der Meinung, dass der Junge einfach überlastet ist. So rate ich euch, ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen und dringend auf die Seite des Ministers zu wechseln. Dort seid ihr sicher. Nicht alles was das Ministerium unternimmt wird preisgegeben, doch ihr wärt sicher überrascht, was die Auroren gegen du-weißt-schon-wen unternehmen"

Ron blickte auf. Harry wurde leicht rot, weil er bemerkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten.

„Ich … - was soll ich sagen? Was sollen wir machen?", fragte Mrs Weasley und schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch.

„Ich glaube nichts von dem was er sagt und ich denke, wir sollten ihm das sagen und es so lassen wie es ist", meinte Ginny und sah ihren Vater an.

Dieser seufzte. „Ich weiß er meint es gut, aber immer hin hat er eine ziemliche Meinung, was wir tun sollten und was nicht. Und das gefällt mir nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat der Minister ihn geschickt."

Mrs Weasley sah ihn an. „Du willst nichts unternehmen, Arthur?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Er ist vollkommen verrückt geworden", stammelte Ron. „Warum entschuldigt er sich plötzlich?"

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt. Warum auf einmal?", Mr Weasley stand auf. „Vergiss den Brief, Molly, wir schreiben zurück, dass er tun soll, was er will. Soll er doch kommen und sich persönlich entschuldigen, dann überleg ich es mir noch mal"

„Kommt, wir gehen nach oben", murmelte Ron Hermine und Harry zu.

Sie folgten ihm. Ron hielt immer noch Percys Brief in der Hand.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er auf einmal so nett ist", sagte er, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Ich denke, der Minister hat ihn beauftragt", meinte Hermine ruhig. „Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Kann sein. Genauso, wie er Umbridge gezwungen hat, die ganzen Leute gegen meinen Onkel aufzuhetzen."

„Nein", Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich befürchte, er meint es ernst."

„Das heißt du willst dich mit ihm vertragen? Und mir mein Schicksal überlassen?", giftete Harry sauer.

„Nein", sagte Ron schnell. „Ich meine nur, dass er sich entschuldigen will. Das mit dir ist bescheuert, ehrlich!"

Als der Dezember vor der Tür stand, hatte keiner weiter was von Percy gehört. Ron hatte es aufgegeben zu denken, er hätte es ernst gemeint, als die Antwort auf Mr Weasleys Brief eintraf.

Er hatte gesagt, sie sollten es entscheiden, seine Entschuldigung stände noch.

Hermine war schon abgeholt worden und Ginnys Anwesenheit wurde für Harry immer unerträglicher.

Eine Woche, nachdem er Harry im Fuchsbau war, kam überraschender Besuch von Hagrid.

Er hatte sein riesiges rotes Taschentuch in der Hand und verkündete unter lautem Schniefen, dass er wohl zu Madame Maxime nach Frankreich zeihen würde.

„Ds Ministerium gibt keine Ru'e", schluchzte er. „Aber wenn ihr mich braucht, ich bin imma da, 'Arry"

So verabschiedete er sich mit ein paar kräftigen Umarmungen und ein paar kackenden Rippen und hinterließ in Harry einen dicken Kloß. Hagrid war nicht mehr im Land, nie wieder konnte Harry ihn in seiner Hütte besuchen, kein Fang würde mehr sein Gesicht abschlecken und er würde nie wieder irgendwelche steinharten Kekse von Hagrid essen müssen. Er wünschte, er müsste es!

„Schade", sagte Hermine nur, als sie wieder alleine waren. Harry und Ron nickten, was hätten sie auch dazu sagen sollen.

Mrs Weasley war zwar etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass Harry und Ron nicht im Fuchsbau blieben, aber Lupin, der in der ersten Dezemberwoche da gewesen war, hatte gemeint, da seien sie sowieso am Sichersten. Also war Rons Mutter einverstanden.

Ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten machten sich Ron und Harry auf den Weg zu Hermine. Sie apparierten, mit ihren Koffern und Eulenkäfigen, mitten ins Herz von London.

Ron kannte den Weg, da er Hermine auch von dort abgeholt hatte und bald standen sie vor einem riesigen Haus. Es war eindeutig, dass Hermines Eltern als Ärzte viel verdienten. Ron klingelte.

„Oh! Harry, Ron", rief Hermine, kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet. Sie umarmte Harry und gab Ron einen Kuss.

„Mum? Dad? Sie sind da", rief Hermine und aus der Küche kamen Mr und Mrs Granger. Harry hatte sie schon einmal vor vielen Jahren gesehen.

„Hallo Harry. Hallo Ronald", meinte Mrs Granger und schüttelten ihnen die Hände.

„Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen", meinte Mr Granger zu Harry, nachdem er Ron begrüßt hatte.

„Mich auch", sagte Harry schnell.

„Hermine hat sehr viel von dir erzählt", sagte Mrs Granger. „Euer Zimmer ist oben, die Treppe rauf. Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ihr es euch teilt?"

„Ja", meinte Ron. Und Harry nickte schnell.

„Ich helfe dir mit dem Koffer, Ronald", sagte Mr Granger und packte Rons Schrankkoffer.

„Ron, dad", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

Auch Harry versuchte seinen schweren Koffer hoch zu hieven. Schon kam Mr Granger heruntergeeilt und nahm ihn Harry ab.

„Danke sehr, Mr Granger", keuchte Harry.

„Ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden, Harry, alleine", fügte er hinzu, als Harry auf das Gästezimmer zuging. Überrascht folgte Harry Mr Granger in ein weiteres, kleines Zimmer mit einem Fernseher.

„Hermine hat erzählt, nun ja, dass du in Gefahr bist, weil dieser du-weißt-schon-wer hinter dir her ist", fing Mr Granger an.

„Ja", sagte Harry nur. Er wusste nicht genau, auf was Mr Granger hinaus wollte, doch das es ein Thema war, über das er nicht reden wollte, konnte er erahnen.

„Sind wir auch gefährdet, wenn du bei uns bist? Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass du gehen musst. Es ist einfach nur eine Frage, der Sicherheit"

„Ein wenig, bestimmt. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort sich in ein Muggelhaus schleicht. Er wartet, bis ich zu ihm komme", meinte Harry.

Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass Voldemort auf ihn wartete, er wusste, dass er ihn suchen musste.

Er hörte nicht mehr, was Mr Granger ihn fragte.

„Harry?"

„Wie bitte, Sir?", fragte Harry schnell.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Hermine in Gefahr ist, wenn sie mit dir unterwegs ist", wiederholte Mr Granger.

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp. Er hatte keine große Lust, mit Hermines Vater über solche Dinge zu reden. „Ihre Muggelsicherheit ist übrigens keine große Hilfe. Voldemort ist ein Zauberer". Und damit ging, mit seinem Koffer und Hedwig im Schlepptau, in das Gästezimmer, wo Ron bereits wartete.

„Harry? Ron?", rief Hermine von unten. „Dad? Es gibt essen, kommt ihr runter?"

Ron folgte Harry nach unten an den schon gedeckten Tisch.

Es roch herrlich. Mrs Granger hatte eine Gans zubereitet, mit frischen Champignons. Sie war eine hervorragende Köchin. Harry tat sich von allem reichlich auf.

„Schmeckt es dir, Harry?", fragte Hermine, kaum das Harry den ersten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ja", log er. Die Gans schmeckte angebrannt und der Nachgeschmack, der anscheinend frischen Champignons, erinnerte Harry an den uralten Schokoladenkuchen von seiner Nachbarin im Ligusterweg, Mrs Figg.

„Toll!", sagte Hermine glücklich.

Harry befürchtete, dass sein Geruchssinn ihn getäuscht hatte und sein Lob an Mrs Granger etwas zu voreilig gewesen war.

Ron schnitt hinter Hermines Rücken eine Grimasse um anzudeuten, dass auch er das Menü nicht gerade lecker fand.

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry, Hermine und Ron auf den Dachboden, der mit weichen Sesseln, einem Sofa und einem Tisch mit einer Schale Keksen ausgestattet war.

Ron lies sich neben Hermine in das Bordeauxrote Sofa fallen. Harry machte sich in einem der beiden Ohrensessel gemütlich.

„Hermine?", setzte Harry an und sprach endlich das Thema an, das ihn schon seit einer Zeit störte. „Dein Vater hat Angst um dich, dass du in Gefahr bist, wenn du bei mir bist. Kann es sein, dass auch deine Eltern denken ich wäre ein schlechter Umgang für dich?"

„Nur weil Percy das gesagt hat, musst du nicht gleich denken, die ganze Welt ist gegen dich", meinte Ron mit einer Spur Zorn.

„Hast du ihnen etwa nicht erzählt, dass du unbedingt mitkommen wolltest?", konterte Harry weiter ohne auf Rons Kommentar zu hören.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte Hermine leise. „Ich habe meinen Eltern schon erklärt, dass Gefahr unvermeidbar in der Zaubererwelt ist. Aber du weißt ja wie Eltern sind."

„Nein! Weiß ich leider nicht.", rief Harry. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Seitenlehnen seines Sessels und seine Knöchel wurden weiß. Zorn und Traurigkeit kochten ihn ihm hoch. „Hast wohl vergessen, dass meine Eltern tot sind, oder?"

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Hermine meinte das nicht so", warf Ron ein.

„Nein, Ron. Harry hat Recht, wie konnte ich das vergessen, gerade jetzt wo – ", fing Hermine an.

„ Du meinst jetzt, wo Dumbledore weg ist, die Todesser entkommen sind und Hogwarts geschlossen wurde?", beendete Harry den Satz mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton für sie.

Hermine lies ein entsetzen Schluchzer hören und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rons Arm.

Harry hatte nicht gewollt, dass Hermine weinte. Er war nur seine Traurigkeit und Wut bezüglich der letzten Tage losgeworden und hatte gehofft bei seinen beiden besten Freunden Unterstützung oder sogar Mitleid zu finden. Aber so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Hör auf sie so runter zu machen", schnauzte Ron ihn plötzlich an. „Denkst du nur für dich ist die jetzige Zeit schwer? Wir alle leiden doch darunter. Wann begreifst du das endlich?"

„Mmh, lass mich überlegen". Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „ich glaube ich habe ein paar schwerere Jahre hinter mir als ihr. Oder was meinst du?", rief Harry hitzig und stand auf.

„Ich meine, du willst nur die ganze Aufmerksamkeit", unterstellte Ron laut.

Auch er stand auf, während Hermine im Hintergrund leise weinte. Doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie.

„Ich habe mir nicht gewünscht, all die Jahre gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Oder Cedric sterben zu sehen, nur damit ich ein paar Geschichten zum Erzählen habe. Du denkst bestimmt auch noch, dass ich stolz bin darauf, der Einzige zu sein, der Voldemort töten kann. Bin ich nicht, okay? Ich wünschte ich wäre ein ganz normaler Junge, der jetzt bei seinen Eltern wäre. Aber ich kann es nun mal auch nicht ändern, ja?"

„Natürlich warst du stolz als du Sucher geworden bist, nach deiner Heldentat auf dem Besen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du, als der Feuerkelch deinen Namen ausgespuckt hat, nicht da von geträumt zu haben, den Pokal zu gewinnen". Ron war außer sich vor Wut. Er war inzwischen wieder so rot wie das Sofa auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Konnte ich auch nur irgendwas dafür, dass Crouch es auf mich abgesehen hatte? Und sowieso wollte ich natürlich schon immer mal gern gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Ich hätte Nevilles Erinnermich auch gerne jemand anderen holen lassen können. Aber Ronald war ja zu blöd um mal kurz auf seinen Besen zu steigen", schrie Harry.

„Hör mal, Harry", mischte sich Hermine, mit aufgelöster Stimme, wieder ein. „Wir haben echt keinen Nerv mehr, dauernd Auslass für deine ewigen Wutausbrüche zu sein"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stürmte Harry die Treppe runter und packte seine wenigen Sachen zusammen, die er bisher ausgepackt hatte. Hier hielt er es nicht mehr eine Minute länger aus. Er wollte nur noch weg und zwar so schnell wie Möglich. Ob er alleine in Gefahr war oder wohin er gehen sollte, interessierte ihn im Moment nicht.

Ron kam ins Zimmer gestürzt. „Und jetzt machst du dich aus dem Staub, oder was?"

„Ja. Und hast du etwa ein Problem damit, dass ich gehe? Ich glaube du wirst der Letzte sein, der mich hier vermisst. Außerdem hast du Hermine um dich ausheulen zu können". Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten, klappte Harry seinen Koffer zu und schnappte sich Hedwigs Käfig. Mit seinem Gepäck beladen wollte er an Ron vorbeistürmen, stieß aber unsanft mit einer Ecke seines großen Koffers an Rons Schienbein. Dieser war drauf und dran Harry zu verprügeln, aber Harry war schon nach unten geeilt.

„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen", rief Ron ihm nach.

„Ich hoffe dein Schienbein tut höllisch weh", antwortete Harry sauer.  
Noch bevor Ron antworten konnte, zog Harry die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kaum war er einige Meter gegangen, wäre er am Liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Was sollte er denn jetzt hier? Und vor allem _wohin_ sollte er?

Er hatte übertrieben, dass wusste Harry, aber Hermine und Ron hatten so überraschend reagiert.

Als Erstes kam ihm der Grimmauldplatz in den Sinn, aber dorthin wollte er dann doch nicht. Es war zu gefährlich. Wer wusste schon, welcher Todesser sich gerade dort aufhielt. Dann schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. Natürlich McGonagalls Versteck. Das Imago! Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen?

Er apparierte wieder zur Hausreihe, wo Minervas Haus stand.

Er klingelte. Nach ein paar Minuten machte Mad-Eye auf.

„Potter!", grunzte er zur Begrüßung, zog ihn hinein und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte.

„Hallo!", stieß Harry überrascht aus.

„Wer hat mich in meinen eigenen Koffer gesperrt, noch bevor ich irgendjemand in Hogwarts unterrichten konnte?", fragte Moody.

„Äh, Bartemius Crouch junior. Im Auftrag von Voldemort", antwortete Harry.

„Ich musste dich prüfen, Potter. Kann ja immer sein, dass die Todesser Vielsafttrank benutzen! Alles klar, komm rein". Harry folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hat dich jemand gesehen? Ist dir jemand gefolgt?", fragte Moody und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Nein – das heißt, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe niemanden gesehen", gestand Harry.

„Nun gut. Was gibt's, warum bist du unangekündigt hier?"

Harry folgte Moody in das Wohnzimmer. Moody schloss den Safe auf und er und Harry verschwanden drin.

„Ich habe Streit, mit Ron und Hermine. Ich musste einfach dort weg!", erklärte Harry, als er sich an dem Tisch wieder fand.

Moody nickte und hinkte auf einen Stuhl zu. Harry begrüßte die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die meisten davon waren ihm Unbekannt.

„Malfoy ist oben", raunzte ihm Viktor Krum zu, der auch heute wieder am Tisch saß, offenbar mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry verstand überhaupt nichts, schlenderte, weil ihm unten zu voll war, die Treppe rauf. Hinter der Zweiten Tür hörte er Stimmen.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und klopfte leise. Das Geflüster erstarb. Harry trat ein und sah Malfoy, der mit seiner Mutter sprach. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und drängelte sich an Harry vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören", meinte Harry, sofort das Mrs Malfoy weg war.

„Hast du nicht", seufzte Draco. „Was ist?"

„Ich, äh - ", jetzt erst merkte Harry, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, warum er zu Malfoy gegangen war. „Ich wollte sagen, dass ich dir glaube, dass du deine Taten bereust"

Malfoy nickte und sah betreten zu Boden.

Dieser Mensch hatte sich so verändert, dass Harry bezweifelte ihn seit 6 Jahren zu kennen.

„Ich wollte dir einfach nur mein Wort geben, dass ich dir helfe Voldemort zu entkommen", sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, so ein Gespräch mit seinem Erzfeind zu führen.

Ein lächeln huschte über Malfoys Gesicht. Kein hämisches, wie Harry es gewohnt war, sondern ein glückliches. „Danke", murmelte er.

Harry wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber er setze sich einfach auf einen Sessel und erzählte Draco von dem Streit mit Hermine und Ron.

Harry merkte, dass Malfoy sympathisch war. Klar, er hatte einen anderen Geschmack als Harry, sah viele Dinge anders als er, doch er verstand Harrys Sorgen. Es tat gut alles jemanden erzählen zu können, den er eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte.

Draco hörte Harry aufmerksam zu. Harry merkte, dass er sich wohl fühlte und es ihm gut tat, mal nicht angeschrieen zu werden oder zu streiten.

Dann sagte Draco, nach einigen Minuten Stille: „Sag mal. Warum hat McGonagall eigentlich Hogwarts geschlossen?"

Harry schnaubte. „Würdest du deine Kinder auf eine Schule lasse, auf der der Schulleiter von einem Lehrer ermordet wurde?", sagte er.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, nicht ohne ein „Snape ist gut, Harry" zu murmeln.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Ich weiß es!", meinte Draco einfach nur und damit war das Thema gelaufen. „Ich wäre gerne weiterhin nach Hogwarts gegangen", meinte er nach einigen Minuten erneut.

„Hör mal, jeder weiß dort, dass du Dumbledore umbringen solltest!", antwortete Harry ungläubig darüber, dass Draco das nicht ahnte.

Malfoy blickte auf. „Ich weiß", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Aber ich würde mich dort gerne bei allen entschuldigen. Irgendwie hab ich mich dort zu Hause gefühlt."

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Sekunde", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Malfoy. „Könnte er …? Ja, das Gespräch mit Dumbledore - "

Malfoy unterbrach Harrys plötzlichen Einfall. „Harry? Was ist? Wer könnte was?"

„'tschuldigung, Draco. Ich muss weg. Nach Hogwarts. Ich erkläre dir alles später", rief Harry, rannte nach unten, wo sein Koffer stand, packte eine Tasche und den Tarnumhang raus und stand zehn Minuten später vor Minervas Haustür.

Natürlich, Voldemort musste den einen Horkrux in Hogwarts versteckt haben. Schließlich war das der Platz, den er zum Ersten mal, sein zu Hause nennen konnte.

Schnell ging er einige Schritte und apparierte dann nach Hogsmead.

Doch plötzlich überkam ihm wieder die Verzweiflung. Hogwarts war groß, wie sollte er da einen einzigen Gegenstand finden, von dem er nicht mal wusste, wie er aussah? Was würde ihn in seiner alten Schule alles erwarten? Und wer würde alles dort sein?

Langsam ging er auf das Schlossgelände zu. Hagrids Hütte stand in einiger Entfernung verlassen da.

Harry schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung und ging auf das große Schlossportal hinauf, es stand offen.

Es war merkwürdig hier zu stehen. Seine alte Schule war noch nie leer gewesen, zumindest hatte Harry sie noch nie leer gesehen.

Die Eingangshalle hatte sich sehr verändert. Die vier langen Haustische waren umgestoßen und einige Tischbeine zerschlagen, so, als wäre ein Sturm durch die Halle gefegt. Die Stundengläser von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffendore waren kaputt und die Rubine lagen zerstreut herum. Harry schluckte bei dem Gedanken, dass McGonagall Hogwarts eigentlich wieder öffnen wollte. Er schritt zur Treppe und runzelte die Stirn. Wohin sollte er? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was er genau suchte!

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Herz klopfte. War er vielleicht doch nicht alleine? Ihm fiel ein, dass die ganzen Geister, Eulen und Hauselfen nicht mehr in Hogwarts wohnten. Leise stieg er die Treppen hoch, die schon lange nicht mehr die Richtung wechselten. Er hielt im siebten Stock noch einmal inne. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sich jemand hier herein geschlichen hatte. Vielleicht sogar aus demselben Grund wie er…

Auch vermutete Harry, dass der Eindringling in Dumbledores Büro war. Wo sollte man denn sonst in einem verlassenen Schloss hin außer in das Schulleiterzimmer?

Harry ging weiter bis er an dem Adler ankam, der die Treppe zum Büro verborgen hielt. Hatte der Adler ein Passwort? Immerhin war keiner drinnen, zumindest nicht der Schulleiter. Bevor Harry sich weiter Sorgen machen musste, glitt der Adler zur Seite und Harry stellte sich verdutz auf die Stufen der Wendeltreppe. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, was oder eher gesagt, wer würde ihn dort oben erwarten? Schnell zog er seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und streifte ihn über.

Die Tür stand offen. Niemand war zu sehen, als Harry durch den handbreiten Schlitz spähte. Allerdings war das Arbeitszimmer reichlich verwüstet. Der Inhalt sämtlicher Schubladen war auf dem Boden verstreut. Derjenige, Harry bezweifelte, dass es eine Frau war (wenn er sich eingestand, hatte er sogar einen speziellen Verdacht), hatte alles durchsucht, was nicht Niet und Nagel fest war.

Langsam trat er in den Raum.

Ein Mann war gegen ein Regal gelehnt, er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und seine lange Nase schaute deutlich aus dem fettigen, schwarzen Vorhang, seinen Haaren, heraus.

Harry brüllte und zerrte den Tarnumhang weg. Hass, wie er ihn noch nie gespürt hatte flammte in ihm gegen diesen Mann auf. Solange hatte er darauf gewartete mit ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen und jetzt war es soweit. Harry würde ihn töten. Ihn, Severus Snape! Er hatte Dumbledore einfach so, kaltblütig ermordet, genauso würde ihn Harry auch töten. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tat, er wollte nur alles tun, damit dieser Zauberer schmerzen erlitt. Er hob eins von den vielen Silberglänzenden Gegenständen, die einst in Dumbledores Regalen lagen, und warf ihn in Snapes Richtung. Dieser lenkte den Wurf mit einem lockeren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ab.

Harry brüllte erneut: „Du Verräter", mehr bekam er nicht raus, vor lauter Wut, die sich in ihm zusammen staute.

Er zückte seine Zauberstab und schrie: „Stupor". Doch erneut lenkte Snape den Fluch ab, ernst, gelassen und ruhig stand er da und sah Harry an. Selbst wenn Harry gewollt und es versucht hätte, hätte er keine Reaktion in seinen Augen lesen können.

„_Harry! Hör mir zu, es hat keinen Sinn_"

Diese Stimme ließ Harry aufhorchen. Das konnte nicht sein, es war unmöglich. Er musste sich verhört haben, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon Einbildungen. Dumbledore war tot und er, Harry, konnte seine Stimme nie mehr wieder hören, noch nicht mal in seinem alten Schulleiterbüro.

„_Bitte, Harry_"

Er wollte nicht nachschauen, woher die Stimme von Dumbledore kam, er wollte nicht enttäuscht werden, dass er sich sie nur eingebildet hatte. Aber hatte er?

„_Dreh dich um, Harry, bitte!_"

Harry konnte nicht anders, er wirbelte herum und vergaß völlig, dass ein bewaffneter Mörder und Todesser hinter ihm stand, der ihn ohne weiteres töten konnte.

Harry sah nichts, nur Wand und ein paar Bilder, Bilder, die tote Schulleiter zeigten, die allesamt schliefen –

„_Hier bin ich_"

Harry sah nach links und entdeckte ihn. Das Bild. Albus Dumbledores fein gezeichneten Augen blickten ihn traurig an. Doch lächelte der Mann, der, der für Harry Schutz war, ihm geholfen hatte gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, dem er völlig vertraute und der, der tot war, für immer fort.

„Hallo Harry, endlich sehen wir uns wieder", sagte Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore", krächzte Harry.

Sein Herz sackte tiefer. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er sich über Dumbledore freuen oder sich vor ihm fürchten sollte. War es richtig, seine Hoffnungen auf ein Gemälde zu setzen?

„Setzt euch bitte", meinte Dumbledore und deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Jetzt erst fiel ihm wieder Snapes Anwesenheit ein.

„Nein!", rief er sauer. „Ich werde nicht mit Ihrem Mörder sitzen, geschweige denn reden"

„Bitte, Harry - "

„Nein, Professor, ohne ihn würden Sie noch leben. Warum geben Sie ihm sogar nach Ihrem Tod noch jedem eine zweite Chance. Ach nein, das wäre Snapes _dritter_ Versuch, gut zu sein". Harry redete sich in Rage und Dumbledore machte keine Anstalten ihn zu unterbrechen. Das irritierte Harry, doch er redete weiter. „Wie können Sie ihm jetzt noch vertrauen? Er ist an allem Schuld. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von Voldemort geschickt"

„Ich werde alles erklären, bitte setzt dich", antwortete Dumbledore nur.

Snape hob die beiden Stühle und stellte sie unmittelbar vor das Bild.

„Nie im Leben", rief Harry, so einfach würde er nicht aufgeben.

„Gut Harry", sagte Dumbledore, mit langsam wütender Stimme. „Dann geh und sehe zu, wie du Voldemort ohne Hilfe besiegst. Geh und denk weiterhin was du willst"

„Nein", sagte Harry wieder, diesmal voll Scham und ganz leise.

„Setz dich, Harry"

Er nahm platz. Irgendwas, vielleicht war es Harrys Neugier, brachte ihn dazu – vorerst – von dem Versuch Snape umzubringen abzulassen.

„Ich muss dir etwas beichte", gab Dumbledore an Harry gewandt zu. „Es musste so kommen. Ich musste sterben"

„Mussten Sie nicht. Okay, Sie waren schwach, aber das wäre schon wieder gut gegangen". Harry bekam seine Wut diesmal nicht so leicht unter Kontrolle.

„Jetzt siehst du nur alles im Guten. Zugegeben, es wäre vielleicht heilbar gewesen, aber ich bin Schuld. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich nicht eingeweiht habe, aber ich bin sicher, dass du dich gewehrt hättest. Severus Snape hier, hat immer treu zu mir gehalten. _Immer, _ohne Ausnahme" – Harry schnaubte verächtlich, sagte jedoch nichts – „Ja, Harry. Severus? Jetzt beweis du unserem Auserwählten, dass ich nicht lüge. Erzähl deine Geschichte"

Snape schluckte, er war blasser als sonst und hatte tiefe Ringe unter seinen leeren, tiefschwarzen, traurigen Augen.

„Vor ungefähr achtzehn Jahren wurde ich Todesser. Schon in der Schule hatte ich allesamt Freunde, die später Todesser wurden. Doch ich selbst zählte mich erst später zu ihnen.

Der Dunkle Lord beauftragte mich als Spion in Hogwarts. Ich sollte Dumbledore ausspionieren. Natürlich stimmte ich zu, denn damals hatte ich keine Ahnung von nichts. Ich war Todesser und als Todesser denkst du nicht nach, _was _du tust, sonders _das_ du es tust"

Harry seufzte, warum erzählte er das? Warum sah Dumbledore nicht einfach ein, dass Snape ihn umgebracht hatte.

„Also suchte ich mir eine Stelle in Hogwarts. Als Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Ich war bei den anderen Lehrern sehr unbeliebt, weil sie alle wussten, was für Freunde ich früher hatte und was aus ihnen geworden war. Kaum hatte ich die Stelle, tat Dumbledore alles, damit mich die anderen Lehrer respektierten. Ich wunderte mich, warum er so gut zu mir war. Irgendwann sprach er mich drauf an, wie es ist ein Todesser zu sein. Warum dient ein Todesser seinem Herrn? Fragte er mich. Warum wehrt sich keiner? Ganz einfach: Wir hatte Angst.

Bittere Angst davor, ermordet zu werden, bestraft zu werden, Freunde oder Verwandte zu verlieren. Angst, die Rache des Lords zu spüren. Angst, Fehler zu machen, zu versagen. Angst, die Wünsche und Aufgaben, die einem aufgetragen wurden, nicht erfüllen zu können. Angst, dass ein anderer Todesser aussagte und man gefangen wurde. Angst davor erwischt zu werden.

Doch Dumbledore half mir, er hatte eine gewisse Macht. Er gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich bei ihm Richtig sei und dass ich mich gegen Voldemort wehren sollte, gegen dessen brutale Gewalt.

Nach einigen Gesprächen, nach denen ich mir sicher sei, gut zu werden, wies mich Dumbledore darauf hin, dass ich es schaffen könne, Voldemort zu täuschen. Ich war ein guter Okklumentor und ein noch besserer Legilimentor. Dumbledore machte mir klar, dass ich mich so gegen Voldemort schützen konnte. Ich schöpfte Mut. Vielleicht konnte ich Voldemort doch noch entgehen.

Dumbledore half mir, noch vor dem Sturz von dem Dunklen Lord, die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich stand tief in seiner Schuld. Denn endlich fühlte ich mich sicher. Mir ging es gut, ich war glücklich"

Snape zitterte und als Harry ihn von der Seite her anblickte, sah er etwas, was er für unmöglich gehalten hatte: _Snape weinte._

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie weg zu wischen. Langsam atmete er aus.

„Severus? Ich sage dir, du fühlst dich besser, wenn du weiter redest!", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Snape schluckte und nickte. „Irgendwann fing Dumbledore an mich zu unterrichten, damit ich noch besser wurde", erzähle Snape weiter mit belegter Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht warum, ich dachte, er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wäre verschwunden, für immer. Irgendwann fing ich an ihm blind zu vertrauen. Ich konnte ihm meine grauenvolle Kindheit anvertrauen. Er verstand mich.

Doch dann kam irgendwann der Junge nach Hogwarts, der mein Leben komplett verändert hatte. Harry Potter" – Snape warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu – „betrat die Schule. Er erinnerte mich an die schlimmen Zeiten. Nicht nur an die, als treuer Diener sondern auch an meine elende Schulzeit. James Potter, Vater des Jungen, der den Lord besiegt hatte, triezte mich, fast genau wie der Lord selber. Ich wollte nur noch weg, doch zu Hause war es genau so. Meine Eltern stritten sich, schlugen sich und mich und ich wurde überhaupt nicht beachtet"

Harrys Wut flammte jäh ab. Snapes Leben war die reinste Hölle gewesen und Mitschüler wie die Rumtreiber hatten es verschlimmert. Er wusste, wie Snape sich gefühlt haben musste. In seiner Schulzeit hatten auch viele gegen ihn gestanden, hatten mit Fingern auf ihn gezeigt und hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn geredet (auch wenn sie dachten, Harry würde es nicht merken)

„Ich spürte Hass gegen Potter als er auftauchte, obwohl er mich auch gerettet hatte. Gerettet aus den Klammern des Dunklen Lords. Jedoch war er genau wie sein Vater, eingebildet, beliebt, frech und er erhielt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit" – Diesmal sah er Harry nicht an, obwohl dieser Snapes Blick suchte – „Ich versuchte erst gar nicht nett zu ihm zu sein, weil ich mich rechen musste. Ich wusste, dass ich damit nichts erreichte, doch es tat gut. Außerdem dachte ich du-weißt-schon-wer wäre für immer weg. Doch dann erklärte Dumbledore mir seine Theorie, denn nicht nur ich vertraute ihm, sondern er auch mir. Er erzählte mir von Voldemorts Trophäen und seinen Seelenteilen. Dumbledore bat mich um einen Gefallen; Nun sollte ich für _ihn_ spionieren. Ich sollte, falls der Lord zurück kam, so tun, als sei ich ein Treuer Diener, der für ihn Dumbledore ausspionierte und gleichzeitig Dumbledore Informationen von Voldemort liefern. Dumbledore verlangte viel, aber ich war ihm eindeutig was schuldig. Ich überwand meine Angst und war bereit Dumbledore zu helfen. Ich hoffte es innig, dass Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf nicht zurückkam, doch nach ein paar Jahren war es soweit. Potter hatte viel gegen die Rückkehr getan, aber schließlich brannte das Mal auf meinem Arm. Dumbledore befahl mir nach zwei Stunden auch zu ihm zu apparieren. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wie der Lord auf meine Wiederkehr reagieren würde. Und tatsächlich hatte ich immer gute Antworten auf Voldemorts Fragen. Auch konnte ich meinen Geist verschließen, sodass er nur das sah, was ich wollte, dass er es sah. Er glaubte mir und war froh, dass ich meinen Posten in Hogwarts nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Dumbledore rief den Phönixorden wieder. Ich wurde Mitglied. Dumbledore hatte den Verdacht, dass du-weißt-schon-wer die selben Waffen benutzen würde, die er letztes Mal auch hatte. So konnte ich ihnen helfen.

Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte die vollständige Prophezeiung hören, die ich ihm einst nur halb gegeben hatte. Dumbledore verriet sie mir ganz und beschloss, dass ich Potter Okklumentik beibringen sollte. Denn Dumbledore befürchtete, dass ihn der Lord als Köder benutzen würde, um an die Prophezeiung zu kommen. Doch Potter war stur, leider. Er lernte nicht und gab sich keine Mühe. Dann erwischte ich ihn, wie er in meinem Denkarium herumschnüffelte.

Ich gab es auf und schmiss ihn raus. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es falsch war, aber der hass gegen Potter und seinem Vater waren einfach stärker! Am Ende des Schuljahrs fragte der Lord mich, ob ich mit Wurmschwanz zusammen ziehen könnte. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, denn er war früher ein Freund von James gewesen, aber Dumbledore riet mir, dass ich alles das tun sollte, was du-weißt-schon-wer sagte. Denn ich sollte ja auch die Todesser von meiner Unschuld beweisen.

Ich fand heraus, dass Draco Todesser wurde. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Der Lord hatte es mir erzählt, da ich ihm Fakten über den Phönixorden lieferte, zählte er mich zu den Treusten"

Er warf Dumbledore einen gequälten Blick zu, doch das Bild nickte nur stumm und Snape fuhr mit bebender Stimme fort.

„Draco's Mutter, Narzissa, tat mir so Leid. Sie hatte so furchtbare Angst um ihren Sohn. Ihr Mann war on Askaban und Draco sollte Dumbledore umbringe. Ich fragte Dumbledore um Rat und er sagte, ich sollte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur mit Zissy belegen. Also tat ich es und schwor, dass ich, wenn Draco versagte, seine Aufgabe vollenden würde. Erst später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich, wenn Draco es nicht schaffte, Dumbledore umbringen musste. Aber Dumbledore war froh darüber"

Harry keuchte. Dumbledore hatte davon gewusst? Von Anfang an?

„Doch Draco stellte sich gar nicht so doof an. Er versuchte mit allen Mitteln seinen Vater zu retten. Während Dumbledore und Potter auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Horkrux waren, ließ Draco die Todesser ins Schloss. Ich war hilflos ohne Dumbledore. Was sollte ich tun?"

Harry wollte nichts mehr hören. Nicht noch mal diese schreckliche Nacht erleben. Nicht noch mal daran denken, welche Fehler er gemacht hatte. Nicht noch mal Dumbledore sterben sehen. Nicht noch mal diesen Schmerz fühlen.

Er stand auf.

„Harry", flüsterte Dumbledore sanft. „Bitte hör zu! Es ist schwer, ich weiß, aber du musst verstehen"

Harry sträubte sich, nahm aber trotzdem platz. Er schloss die Augen um die Bilder nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, die gleich kommen würden, aber so wurde es nur schlimmer. Er schluckte.

„Ich wartete. Irgendwann kam Flitwick um mich zu holen; Der Orden brauchte meine Hilfe. Doch ich konnte nicht, ich durfte nicht. Ich schockte Flitwick und verlies den Raum. Dumbledore war oft mit mir durchgegangen, was ich zu tun hatte, wenn es soweit war. ich sollte das Vertrauen, dass ich aufgebaut hatte auf keinen Fall brechen. Auf keinen Fall. So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Ich sah wie der Phönixorden gegen die Todesser kämpfte. Ich sah den Turm und wusste sofort, dass Dumbledore da oben war. Ich stürzte die Stufen hoch. Draco, Greyback, Alecto, Amycus und Dumbledore waren schon oben - "

„Ich auch", unterbrach Harry ihn leise.

Snape blickte ihn an.

„Ich war auch da", wiederholte Harry verzweifelt. „ Verdammt, ich war dabei!", schrie er. Und jetzt konnte er nichts mehr gegen die Tränen tun. Er weinte und weinte. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Mann neben ihn, Dumbledore getötet hatte. Ohne ihm helfen zu können. Aber Dumbledore wollte ja keine Hilfe. Er wollte ja sterben! Minuten lang saßen Harry und Snape nebeneinander und weinten.

Harry spürte keine Wut mehr gegen Snape, eher Enttäuschung gegenüber Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Ihr müsst beide verstehen. Severus, bitte fahr fort"

„Draco … Draco hatte es nicht geschafft", sagte Snape bemüht ruhig. „Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Mein Herz wäre fast geplatzt! Durch Okklumentik machte Dumbledore mir klar, dass ich es ihm versprochen hatte und jetzt nicht aufgeben durfte. Ich müsse ihn töten.

Ihn, der mir geholfen hatte, dem ich vertraute, der mir so viel bedeutete.

Und doch, als er mich so anflehte, tat ich es. Ich hasste mich in diesem Moment mehr als jeden Anderen. Ich war kurz davor mich selbst umzubringen. Doch ich konnte Dumbledores Plan nicht aufdecken. Es wäre alles umsonst gewesen. So musste ich auch Potter bekämpfen. Ich durfte einfach nichts verraten"

Snape war fertig mit seiner Geschichte und fertig mit seinen Nerven.

Lange sagte niemand etwas und Harry verdaute das was Snape erzählt hatte. Dann sprach Dumbledore wieder. „Ich lebe nicht", sagte er leise und langsam. „Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Ihr müsst euch gegenseitig vertrauen und gemeinsam Voldemort besiegen. Ich hoffe das gelingt euch besser, nachdem Severus seinen Auftrag erzählt hat"

Snape sah Harry an. Er sah echt elend aus.

Und plötzlich wusste Harry das Snape gut war. Er spürte es, er glaubte Dumbledore. Das erste Mal war er sich sicher, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war.

„Okay", wollte er sagen, doch es kam nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus seinem Mund und so nickte er bloß. Snape tat es ihm gleich.

Snape stand auf und räusperte sich. „Potter? Ich habe einen weiteren Horkurx gefunden"

Gespannt drehte Harry sich um. Snape nickte zu Dumbledore.

„Ich hatte wahrhaftig Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Nachforschen", witzelte Dumbledore doch Harry war gar nicht zum Lachen zu mute.

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry laut.

„Voldemort hatte früher, wie fast jeder Andere Teenager ein Vorbild. Voldemorts Idol war Grindelwald. Grindelwald war ein sehr böser Zauberer, vielleicht sogar genauso böse wie Voldemort selbst - "

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Sie haben ihn besiegt, oder? Es stand auf der Schokofroschkarte. Ich habs gelesen"

„Das stimmt, Harry.", Dumbledore lächelte. „Jedenfalls hatte Voldemort das Glück Grindelwald kennen zu lernen. Dieser half Voldemort bei seinem Versuch Muggelgeborene nieder zu machen. Dort, seht ihr, mein Denkarium. Die Erinnerung ist in dem Schrank dazu. Ich habe mir von Grindelwald die nötigen Erinnerungen geholt. Ich hätte jedoch nie gedacht, sie eines Tages brauchen zu können."

Snape holte ein Fläschchen aus dem Schrank, den Dumbledore gemeint hatte und zog den Korken heraus. Dann schüttete er die weiße Substanz in die Steinschale.

„Los!", sagte Snape und Harry lies sich kopfüber in die Schale fallen.

Er landete in einer Höhle. Sekunden später erschien Snape neben ihm. Snape deutete auf einen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in einer Kommode herumsuchte.

Der Mann drehte sich um.

„Das ist Grindelwald", erklärte Snape.

Harry hatte Grindelwald schon einmal gesehen. In dem Schulbuch für Geschichte der Zauberei.

Jetzt erst merkte Harry, dass sie keines Falls in einer Höhle waren, sondern eher in einer Gruft. Kalt war es hier drin und dunkel. Sie war notbedürftig eingerichtet. Einige dunkelrote Sessel und Sofas standen in der Mitte des Raumes. Ebenso lag ein roter Teppich vor ihren Füßen. Die Kommode stand neben einem Regal in dem Bücher neben Bücher standen und das bis an die Decke reichte. Nichts außer der ungewohnte Platz zum Leben lies anmerken, dass Grindelwald ein dunkler Magier war. Plötzlich knarrte etwas hinter ihnen und Harry drehte sich um. Tom Riddle trat ein. Groß, blass, dunkelhaarig. Harry schätzte ihn auf siebzehn Jahre. Er schritt an Harry und Snape vorbei und Grindelwald sah ihn an.

„Hallo", sagte er mit einer Stimme die zu diesem Ort sehr gut passte. Sie war dunkel und rau.

„Hallo Grindelwald", sagte Riddle. Er wirkte nervös, was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch", Grindelwald deutete auf ein Sofa. Riddle setze sich.

„Danke, dass ich kommen durfte", sagte Voldemort, dessen sich Stimme jetzt schon wieder ruhiger anhörte.

„Es ist mir gleichfalls eine Ehre"

„Wissen Sie, ich bewundere Ihre Arbeit", meinte Riddle.

„Viele tun das und viele verachten meine Arbeit", lachte Grindelwald, der sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Ich dachte vielleicht, Sie könnten mir ein paar Tipps geben", sagte Riddle vorsichtig, anscheinend hatte er Angst diese große Chance zu vermasseln.

„Was für Tipps?". Plötzlich war Grindelwald nicht mehr freundlich, so wie er es anfangs sein wollte. Seine Grabesstimme hatte sich verändert; sie wurde kalt und böse.

„Ich – ich will auch ein mächtiger Zauberer werden. Mein Name wird in jeden Ohren klingen, meine Gefolgsleute werden mir treu dienen", schwärmte Riddle. Harry fragte sich, ob das Geschwärm Grindelwald nicht noch wütender machen würde, doch er reagierte unerwartet anders.

„Mächtig? Junge, Sie werden viel lernen müssen", sagte er, hinterhältig lächelnd.

„Helfen Sie mir?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl? Sie können unmöglich so in die Welt hinaus". Harry spürte, dass Grindelwald mächtig stolz war, sein Wissen weitergeben zu können.

„Vielen Dank", meinte Riddle beruhigt.

„Zu erst sollten Sie wissen, dass Ihre Gefolgsleute Ihnen nicht treu sein werden. Es gibt immer welche, die die Macht anderer ausnutzen. Sie sind dann völlig schutzlos, egal wie gut Sie zaubern können."

Riddle nickte wissbegierig. „Was sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach dagegen tun?", fragte er.

„Hier". Gridelwald stand auf und schlurfte zur Kommode und zog eine Schublade hervor. Als er auf seinen Platz zurückging, hielt er einen runden Gegenstand in der Hand. „Das", sagte er. „Ist eine Art Talisman. Sehen Sie sich ihn an und sagen Sie mir was Sie darauf sehen!" Er reichte ihm Riddle.

Lange besah dieser den Glücksbringer von allen Seiten.

„Es verändert sich", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja?", fragte Grindelwald und nahm den Talisman wieder an sich. „Wenn ich ihn mir ansehe, entdecke ich viel. Zum einen sehe ich den Deutschen Adler. Dann noch meinen Zauberstab und ganz hinten Galeonen. Ein Haufen Galeonen. Sehen Sie noch mal genauer nach."

Riddle kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich sehe Salazar Slytherin", sagte er, erneut sehr knapp.

„Was sagt Ihnen das?", fragte Grindelwald.

„Das jeder was anders sieht. Vielleicht das, was ihm am Herzen liegt?", fügte er hinzu und wendete den Blick vom Talisman zu Grindelwalds dunkle Augen.

„Richtig", sagte er. „Der Adler steht bei mir für meine Heimat. Ich bin in Deutschland geboren, aber sehr bald nach England gezogen. Ohne meinen Zauberstab fühle ich mich schutzlos, ich glaube das geht vielen so. Und die Galeonen bedeuten Reichtum. Für so viel würde ich alles tun", er lachte böse und falsch.

„Aber was soll ich damit?", fragte Riddle wieder sehr vorsichtig.

„Tragen", lachte Grindelwald. Seine Lache war freudlos und kalt.

„Aber wozu?", fragte Riddle, der scheinbar ungeduldig wurde.

„Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, ob Ihre Gefolgschaft nicht nur hinter Ihrer Macht her ist?"

Voldemort sah Grindelwald an, antwortete ihm aber nicht. Da dieser das auch nicht zu erwarten schien, fuhr er fort: „Natürlich! Und dagegen muss man was tun. Dieser Talisman ist mit einem mächtigen Fluch belegt, der Sie vor Eifersüchtigen schützt. Sobald sie ein bestimmtes Symbol tragen, können sie Ihnen nichts antun. Keiner von ihnen wird Sie umbringen können"

Riddle staunte.

„Ja, es ist in der Tat sehr hilfreich!", lächelte Grindelwald, er wirkte dabei böse und hinterhältig. Auch Voldemort schien das zu merken, denn er blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Wollen Sie es haben?" fragte Grindelwald.

„Haben?", fragte Riddle, immer noch nicht sicher, ob Grindelwald es ernst meinte. „Geschenkt?"

Grindelwald schien zu überlegen. Harry wunderte sich. War dieser böse Magier wirklich so gütig um Voldemort seinen Glücksbringer zu schenken?

„Was würden Sie mir denn dafür geben?", Harry registrierte das schmale Lächeln auf Grindelwalds Lippen. Er wusste, dass Riddle sich auf dünnem Eis befand. Wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, bekam er den Anhänger wohl nie.

Riddle schien das gleiche zu merken und sah Grindelwald an, als mustere er ihn.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, weil ich es vielleicht nicht halten kann. Aber … - ", er machte eine eindrucksvolle Pause. „wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen einen mächtigen Zauberstab besorge! Einen, mit dem man stärker wird, sobald man Flüche benutzt!"

Grindelwald lachte. Harry spürte, wie verletzt Riddle war, weil er ihn nicht ernst nahm.

„Was meinen Sie mit „stärker"?", fragte Grindelwald, sichtlich amüsiert.

„Damit meine ich, dass wenn Sie Flüche aussprechen nicht schwächer werden, sondern an Kraft dazu gewinnt"

„An Kraft dazu gewinnt?". Grindelwald blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ja!", sagte Riddle nun mit neuem Mut. „Es funktioniert. Ich kenne einen Zauberstab-Macher, der sowas kann"

„Gut", Grindelwald zeigte seine schlechten, gelben Zähne. „Wollen wir es mal versuchen"

Er reichte Riddle den Anhänger.

„Danke, Meister!", sagte Riddle unterwürfig.

„Und nicht das Zeichen vergessen, dass deine Todesser tragen müssen!"

Riddle nickte. „Vielen Dank!"

Snape packte Harry am Arm (er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Snape auch noch da war). Und die beiden flogen zurück in Dumbledores Büro.

72


End file.
